goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
It Girls and Beyond/Credits
Credits taken from "Boston Legal: It Girls and Beyond", season 1, episode 13. Intro Ending Executive Producers David E. Kelley Bill D'Elia Scott Kaufer Jeff Rake Associate Producer Anne M. Uemera Music by Danny Lux Co-Starring Newscaster - Diane Kim Foreperson #1 - Angela Sargeant Foreman #2 - P.J. O'Connor Unit Production Manager Janet Knutsen First Assistant Directors Carol L. Vitkay Robert Yannetti Second Assistant Director Leo Bauer Casting by Ken Miller, C.S.A. & Nikki Valko, C.S.A. Casting Associate Gina Palumbo Set Decorator - Jackie Carr Set Designer - Marco Miehe Leadman - Donald Kaeding Construction Coord. - Robbie Dean Property Master - Douglas M. Keenan Production Sound Mixer - Clark King Location Manager - Gary Stanek Production Accountant - Kim Peterson Men's Costume Supervisor - Shelley Levine Women's Costume Supervisor - Loree Parral "A" Camera Operator - Michael Lohman "B" Camera Operator - Mark Davison Gaffer - Myron Hyman Key Grip - Lloyd Barcroft Transportation Coord. - Wayne E. Morris Transportation Captain - Stanley Webber Production Coordinator - Amy Shaffer Asst. Prod. Coord. - Sonay Washington Key Make-up Artist - Jori Jenae Murray Key Hair Stylist - Kelly Kline 2nd Second Asst. Directors - Alicia Lewis Jodie Thomas Long Set Production Assistant - Becky Chin Art. Dept. Coord. - Isabelle Trichard Bell Post Prod. Coordinator - Dan Menchaca Supervising Sound Editor - David Rawlinson, MPSE Re-Recording Mixers - Craig Hunter Peter Kelsey Music Editor - MICDI Prod./Sharyn Gersh Script Supervisor - Kathy Barrett Post Prod. Assistant - John David Buxton Assistant Editor - Tiffany Hauck Script Coordinator - Chris Fife Assts. to David E. Kelley - Todd Pfeffer Corinne Brinkerhoff Asst. to Bill D'Elia - Jennifer Aragao Asst. to Scott Kaufer - Jessica Ball Asst. to Mike Listo - Jessica Ramos Asst. to Jeff Rake - Ernie Bustamente Writers' Assistant - Gregg Millman Production Executive - Rick Silverman Production Attorney - Veronica M. Wilson Production Associates - Jen Menchaca Tracey Robinson Production Assistants - Jeffrey MacVittie Matthew Pontell Aaron Nadler Writers' Production Asst. - Andy Brown Filmed at Raleigh Studios - Manhattan Beach Manhattan Beach, California Telecine and Electronic Assembly by Technicolor Creative Services Post Production Sound Editorial by R/H Factor, Inc. Filmed with Panavision Cameras and Lenses Law Books and Westlaw® Provided by West, A Thomson Business Presented in Dolby Surround™ where available Copyright © 2004 Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation All Rights Reserved Production # 1F02 (1AJQ02) Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation is the author of this motion picture for the purposes of copyright and other laws. Color by CFI Labs AMPTP-II.png IATSE_VIII.png The events and characters depicted in this photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons living, or dead, or to actual events, is purely coincidental. Ownership of this motion picture is protected by copyright and other applicable laws and any unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition of this motion picture could result in criminal prosecution as well as civil liability. Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:Boston Legal Credits Category:Season 1 Credits Category:Episode Credits Category:Credits Category:Boston Legal Credits (Season 1)